


Makeshift

by acidquill



Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: F/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeshift

**Author's Note:**

> originally written Nov 5 2008.

Jennifer is the first and only girl David’s ever fucked.   
  
She keeps hinting, rubbing against him in the car, on the couch. She climbs on his lap and gets them both off while _Jeopardy_ plays in the background.  
  
  
He watches porn for a solid week beforehand so he’ll have at least a half-assed idea what she’ll be expecting. Sure he knows the basics: slot A, tab B; he isn’t stupid. And God knows the two of them have perfected the art of foreplay, but when it comes down to it David’s always felt a little uncomfortable touching her.   
  
She doesn’t _feel_ right under his hands – soft in the wrong places, not strong enough to flip him over and fuck him like he fantasizes about when he jerks off every morning in the shower.   
  
  
It’s messy and awkward. Jennifer doesn’t seem to mind. David untangles himself from the sheets, locks himself in her bathroom. Clutches the toilet seat in a white knuckled grip and throws up until his stomach cramps and his knees go numb.


End file.
